Greetings from California!
by xXnarutarded101Xx
Summary: Mia has jumped on the bandwagon and is accepting letters! So send them in and get to know the wonderfully odd, Mia Jones! All OCs and regular characters welcome! You can send letters as yourself as well. Feel free to send questions, dares, ect.
1. The Start of Insanity

Hey there!**  
><strong>

My names Mia R. Jones, aka California! I heard from my sister that everyone is doing one of these things so I decided it might be fun! I don't really talk much with any one other than my sister Georgia, brother New Jersey and my closest friends and confidents Mexico and Prussia, so this will give me the chance to talk to some new people! All letters are welcome! I'd be happy to hear from you guys!

~Lots of Love,

Mia

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, hope to get your awesomely amazing letters~ I accept all kinds of question and will do my best to answer them. Regular characters and OCs welcome. If you have any questions on Mia, let me know! Please R&R! ^^**


	2. Raquelle 1

Mia,

Get your god damned, over bearingly, annoying people out of my state. They're making me have to cut down my trees so there's room for them1! I LIKE MY TREES!

Anyway, dad said there was going to be some form of a "family reunion" where we all get to go and beat the hell out of each other in person. what joys. You going?

I guess I'll see ya around,

Raquelle

Oregon

* * *

><p>Dear Raquelle,<p>

Thanks for being my first letter sender...thing...! ^_^

Uwah!T.T So mean...pfft! I can't keep a straight face, even when I'm only writing it. I like your trees too, but I no way am I going up against crazy logger dudes with frickin chainsaws. Sorry, but I like my limbs attached thanks! A family reunion, huh? Well...beating the crap outta my siblings in person does sound like fun...So I guess I will. But the second Dad gets all drunk and sappy, I'm outta there...after I take blackmail pictures...

~With hugs and chainsaws

Mia


	3. Raquelle 2

Dear Mia,

Just put you people back in your state...I'd like to keep my trees sis...

and yeah, dad gets sappy, I'm throwin' Hawaii to the dogs. And taking photos too..hell I might be the one to make him get drunk(beer pong anybody?)

with trees and water,

Raquelle

* * *

><p>Dear Raquelle,<p>

I'll do my best to then!

Poor Hawaii~ hehehe. Beer pong sounds good! And drunk dad photos sound better!

~with schemes and beer

Mia


	4. Willow 1

Hi there!

I'm Willow Kirkland! aka London,the city of business,pollution,

pigeons and of course the home of Big Ben! Father was saying something about one of Alfred's states letter writing so I did some research into it to say hi! What is the weather like in California? In London(well all of England), the weather is unpredictable most of the time but mostly it's rain. Whats it like having Alfred for a father? Arthur is quite posh and tries to act like a gentleman but absolutely fails at it so life is quite hard for me. I hope we'll be able to get on well and that we might be able to meet face to face.

With love,

Willow Kirkland xxx

* * *

><p>Dear Willow,<p>

I'm glad you wrote in! Thanks so very much!

Weather in Cali is nice and warm during the summer, but it can be a bit unpredictable. It always seems to change. In fact, earlier this month it actually rained for a few days! Which was weird...but nice!

That sounds awesome! I really love watching and listening to the rain! But I don't like getting wet much, so I'll stick to my sun~

Having Alfred as a dad is...interesting to say the least. He's kind of rash and childish, but he always has people's best interests at heart! He's a really good guy and fun to be around...in short bursts.

I hope we'll get along too! How's Uncle Arthur? I do miss him sometimes. He was always very...amusing when mad.

~Lots of love

Mia


	5. Walker 1

Howdy California,

How's it been lately? It's been a while.

I got to go- Mex is trying to get into my backyard again.

Hope all is well,

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Walker,<p>

It has been some time! I'm doing good. How 'bout yourself?

Well...try not to kill anyone.

~Lots of love

Mia


	6. Raquelle 3

Dear Mia,

sweet! I get my trees back!

Yeah, Hawaii's the youngest, she gets in on it...Her fault for being the youngest one. Her and Alaska get to be bait for dad.

Yes, beer pong and having him and Uncle Matty playing against each other...muwahahahahahhaha!

with shot glasses and a camera,

Raquelle

* * *

><p>Dear Raquelle,<p>

True~ As long as they live through it and I don't have to deal with him~

Hahaha! Dad and Uncle Mattie drunk together! I'm so in!

~ping pong balls and full kegs,

Mia


	7. Raquelle 4

Dear Mia,

Heehe. Dad's gunna hate us XD At least Uncle Mattie can hold his liquor...I think it's from hanging out with Prussia a lot...

yes, we would have too much entertainment with that. I wonder how many more of our uncles we can get in on it...maybe uncle Iggy?

with love, plans, and evil thoughts of yaoi,

Raquelle

* * *

><p>Dear Raquelle,<p>

Yes he is~ And it more than likely is! Have you ever drank with him? It's fucking awesome!~

We should sooo get Uncle Iggy in on it! Maybe if we're lucky...stuff will happen~ hehehe

~Lots of love,

Mia


	8. Prussia 1

Hi Mia its me the Awesome Prussia!

I Need Advice. believe it or not!

I have a crush on a certain pasta loving Italian and I don't know how to Tell him, and not get shot by his Brother, what do i do?

The Epic Awesomness Prussia over and out

* * *

><p>Hey Gilbert!~<p>

Well if it's the one I'm thinking of, you should be as blunt and clear as possible. Feli tends to be a bit oblivious so he may take it the wrong way if you aren't clear. And romance is never a bad idea. How about you ask him out on a pasta date? As for Romano, just enlist Spain's help in keeping him distracted. I'm sure Antonio won't have a problem with that~

Hope this helps!

Good luck Gil!~ Go get your...man? Ah whatever! Go get your Feli!~

~Lots of love,

Mia

P.S. You guys would be so cute together!

P.P.S When are we going out drinking again?


	9. Australia 1

Dear Mia,

I'm fem Australia and I think I like a certain guy I rescued from the Allies. I don't know how to tell him, he's kinda ... uh ... delightfully oblivous. I dunno what to do. Help me!

From Fem! Australia.

* * *

><p>Dear Fem!Australia,<p>

Can you ask his name? Just give him some pasta and I'll call my friend Gilbert to come pick him up! Thanks for telling me!~

~Lots of love,

Mia

* * *

><p>AN Prussia better hurry~ Who knows what Feli will do~


	10. Raquelle 5

Dear Mia,

lol. Been spending time with "onkle" Prussia are we? anyway, yeah we should! What day and what time?

And well,I've seen uncle Iggy all drunk before, and it's friggin hysterical! oui, nous devrions! it will be EPIC!

with love,

Raquelle

* * *

><p>Dear Raquelle,<p>

How'd you guess? He's awesome to drink with~ XD Day and time is all up to you~ Just swing by when you have time~

It is pretty damn funny! And it will be sooo frickin epic! We must bring video cameras~

~Lots of love,

Mia


	11. Kanalima 1

Dear Mia,

Aloha! It's me, Kanalima ,aka Hawaii.

Do you know what Oregon means by Throwing Me to the dogs? It sounds scary! Lots of my people have hunting dogs, and I wouldn't want to be thrown to them!

Also, I don't wanna be bait! And I don't think Alaska does either! If you guys keep trying to make us do stuff, we're gonna become independent ... or British colonies or ... Something. Unless you give us free candy. Then it's ok.

Love (or something),

Kanalima

* * *

><p>Dear Kanalima,<p>

She didn't mean actual dogs. Its a metaphor. We wouldn't throw you to hunting dogs Kana~

I will sooo give you candy to keep drunk sappy dad away~ I no likey sappy clingy dad. Just tell me what kind you want~

~Lots of love,

Mia


	12. Tifunee 1

Hey, Mia,

How are you? It's been a while since we talked :)

It's summer now, so here, that means "Off to the beach!" for my people ^^ Like an idiot, I forgot to wear sunscreen today when I went XD

Talk to ya later,

Tifunee "Florida" Jones

P.S.: I know my name's spelled weird; a lot of my people like to get...well..."creative" when spelling their kids' names XP

* * *

><p>Dear Tifunee,<p>

It has been awhile. I'm doing good! How bout you?

I hope you aren't too burnt~ ^_^

~Lots of love,

Mia

P.S. I like your name. It's unique. ^w^


	13. Raquelle 6

Dear Mia,

Yes we shall...MUwahahahah! Hey can you get ahold of Prussia and England? I'm on my way to your house soon.

Hope you don't mind instruments...I like my music and maybe Prussia can give me lessons...

I have shot glasses, wiskey, beer, and my camera. How about you?

See ya in a bit,

Raquelle

* * *

><p>Dear Raquelle,<p>

I can call and leave them messages~ I can't wait!

I love instruments! Bring as many as you want. And you should ask him for some~

I have a large bag labeled 'Operation Drunken Hero' With everything I need. hehehe.

See you soon.

~Lots of love,

Mia


	14. Prussia 2

Mia,

ok i am going to do that. but last time i had toni distract romano he.. well lets just say it wasn't pretty should i get francis to help, we are after all the bad touch trio. i hope west doesn't kill me for this.

Gilbert the awesome

* * *

><p>Dear Gilbert,<p>

I don't think Francis will make it better for Roma ^_^' But you can ask him. He is the self proclaimed love expert~ Ludwig won't kill you! Probably...Just explain that you genuinely have feelings for Feli and I'm sure he'll understand~

~Lots of love,

Mia


	15. Raquelle 7

dear Mia,

I'm about halfway to your house. We're going to have way too much fun!

Yay! Cause I have a sax, flute and piccolo...with me...I know where to get more.

Alright, let's get this party started!

from the rocking,

Raquelle

* * *

><p>Dear Raquelle,<p>

I'm so excited! The havok and chaos we will cause will be epic!

Sweet! Bring them all~ Whoo~ Party time~

~Lots of love,

Mia

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R~ Keep sending those letters guys~ Everyone I get makes me smile even more~ ; D<strong>


	16. Tifunee 2

I'm doing good, too :)

Nah, I'm not too burnt. Dad made me wear a shirt over my bathing suit in the ocean today, though XD

Talk to ya later,

Tifunee "Florida" Jones

P.S.: Aw, really? Thanks ^_^

* * *

><p>Dear Tifunee,<p>

That's good~ Sunburns suck!

And its better than burning! Don't turn into a lobster on me~ XD

~Lots of love,

Mia

P.S. Not a problem~

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R~You guys can haz virtual cookie if you do~<br>**


	17. Lizzy 1

Little sister~~

It's me, you're -cough-AMAZING-cough- older sister, Georgia~ Or Lizzy-Bear! My house just exploded again! Rah, I really need to hire someone to cook for me...

So can I stay with you~ I've missed you bunches...and stuff~

Lots o' love,

The Pretty Peach State of Georgia~

Elizabeth R. Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Lizzy,<p>

Hey there~ Don't try and copy Gilbert Lizzy, it's just weird... Wait...isn't that like the fourth time...? You can stay here but you aren't allowed in to step foot in my kitchen...

I missed you too sis. Just please don't bring 20 tons of peaches like you did last time...my house is only so big...

With love,

Mia


	18. Lizzy 2

Meeeeeya,

Copying Prussia? I wasn't copyin-

Whatever. Dad says he's "FREAKIN' AWESOME".

Alright!

you don't want mah peaches? Why not?

~Lizzy~

* * *

><p>Dear Lizzy,<p>

Sure ya weren't~ .

That's dad he's...there are no words to describe him...

I don't want 20 tons! A few every now and again is good though~

With love,

Mia


	19. Tifunee 3

Yes, they do.

LOL Don't worry, I won't XD

Talk to ya later,

Tifunee "Florida" Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Tifunee,<p>

Good, Lobsters are scary~~~~

Especially human sized talking ones!

With love,

Mia

* * *

><p>Yayz~ *hands virtual cookie*<p> 


	20. Raquelle 8

Dear Mia,

Outside...Party set up Timez!

Frack-Ta-the-hell-yeah!

Invite people! I had a stow away...-_-...Be glad you don't live next to Idaho...

Idaho: HIIII SISS!

yeah...anyway he's doing all the heavy lifting for us so...Yeah!

outside you house,

Raquelle and James

* * *

><p>Dear Raquelle,<p>

Woo, be right there!

I-Idaho...Hi there James...

Oh...good! Less work for us~

~is walking outside now,

Mia

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sooo sorry for neglecting this story for so long guys! That's over now~**


	21. Sophia 1

Dear Cali,

How are you sis? Anything new happening?

Your sis,

Sophia M. Garcia-Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Sophia,<p>

Not much~ Were trying to get dad drunk to blackmail him. So the usual~

Mia

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R~<br>**


	22. Sophia 2

Dear Mia,

Why? What is it this time? What did dad do this time? What did you do this time?

Sophia

* * *

><p>Dear Sophia,<p>

We're partying~ What hasn't Dad done to deserve this...I'm just having fun~ Blackmailing dad is like a hobby for me.

Mia

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R~<br>**


End file.
